


Flail

by MoonlightAurora



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Atthispointicantthinkofanythingjustreaditpls, Horror-ish, Other, Romance, thisot3tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightAurora/pseuds/MoonlightAurora
Summary: AtthispointicantthinkofanythingjustreaditplsCocoa, walking on the streets after a performance, meets someone- named Mint. He looks pretty good and all, which she liked, and all, but holy hell could he play violin.But ever after meeting this guy, she has had strange feelings about something extra in her home. It's usually alone, but she feels like there's someone else there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like my favouriTe OT3 from any game omg they’re all so cute. Have fun reading, and please review!  
> Peace Out.  
> -Aurora

Chapter One - Echo  
A young girl, about early twenties walked up to the stage, as an announcer spoke. The teen wore a white dress, her brown hair long down to her top ribs going down her back, standing on stage in front of the microphone, shivering slightly, as white lights pushes down on her brown skin.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Cocoa,” the announcer spoke, as the woman bowed down, moving back towards the microphone, as piano. Her voice raised a little, just enough for the microphone to catch her voice, projecting it into an echo around the entire room.

“I heard there was, a secret chord, the day it played, oh it pleased the lord, but you don’t, really care for music, do ya...” 

The people cheered, and her voice got slightly louder, before it got to the chorus, and everyone seemed to be blown away as the piano grew louder, and her voice blew the crowd’s cheers away like breathing in air.

“Hallelujah… Hallelujah… Hallelujah… Hallelu-oo-oo-ooh… jah.”

It wasn’t a baseball game, but the crowd went wild. Roses thrown, screams coming from the fans, but she just slowly walked off nervously, unable to respond to the fans, she proceeded to leave the building unknowingly.

A few slow claps from behind her got caught in her ears. Turning around, she was met with a man, looking about the same age. Green hair, all muffled, and he carried what seemed to a guitar case. Cocoa seemed quite nervous. He looked quite professional. Cocoa started to fiddle with her hair.

“O-Oh… H-Hello there…” she said awkwardly, trying not to show to red on her face that was barely visible due to her darker skin, something the two shared.

The young man smiled. “You must be Cocoa. Your performance was exquisite,” he smiled, complimenting her. She seemed more relaxed with the compliment, holding her hand out. To Cocoa’s surprise, the man got down on one knee and kissed her hand like royalty. She seemed almost excited, as she cracked a smile. “Mint von Loe,” he said, standing up and bowing.

“Nice to meet you… I guess,” she formed a shy smile on her face in an attempt to cover up her feelings. “So… yeah,” Cocoa smiled, unsure of how to go on.

Mint gave a smile. “Would you like me to play for someone like you?” Mint put down the guitar case, opening and revealing not a guitar, but a violin. He picked it up along with the string and he started to play slowly, picking up the pace as it went. The song would be recognized as Crystallize, by Lindsey Stirling.

Cocoa was astonished, stopped in her tracks. “O-Oh… Wow…” She wasn’t sure how to respond, as he seemed to hit every not just perfectly. How had she never heard of him? Was he visiting here? It didn’t really matter though. He was amazing, and she enjoyed the music. She started to dance, without him even noticing. He was so into the music, he didn’t pay attention to the world around him.

Or maybe his world wasn’t the earth he lived on. She didn’t understand how to express her gratitude for the performance, just smiling. “That was beautiful, Mint,” she cooed happily, her face showing an expression of… relief.

Mint checked his watch, picking up his Violin Case. “Crap…” he muttered under his breath, packing his violin in the case. “Gotta go preform! It was nice to meet you!” Mint immediately seemed to blast off towards where Cocoa had just performed.

~

Cocoa had been standing there for a few minutes, rooted to the ground. Gravity wanted to keep her there for a while, while her brain has swarning thoughts of mint- for one reason or another.

Even later, about five minutes, she regained control of her body, as she started to walk away and towards her home, where she lived alone. All alone. She enjoyed it though- for the most part. She liked a nice cup of hot cocoa while she could sing or just have fun with her thoughts. Today wasn’t the same though.

All her thoughts were about him.

About Mint.

Why couldn’t she get him out of her head- and what was the feeling she had, her heart aching…? Did she even know what she wanted anymore?

No she didn’t. That would cause more problems than ever. He put her in a trap, and she can’t get out- is she weak? Or is it about him… it must be. She’s not weak at all.

~

Even in her bed trying to sleep, these thoughts turned her into an insomniac for the night. Unable to sleep, these stupid thoughts of a guy. What is wrong with her? She’s never felt it. What is it…?

“Please help me.”

Cocoa cried out, hoping someone would hear- despite her living alone and it being one in the morning.

She started to spit nonsense, looking into a void. “Help Me.... I know you’re there… you can see me… Wherever in the world you are… please,” she kept crying out. Is the going insane, or is something actually there? Maybe it’s you? Cocoa?

She seemed to realize something. “Oh… Sorry… I’ll just sleep, why are you here anyways, I’m better off alone now that I know,” she said, closing her eyes. Her thoughts calmed a little, as she closed her eyes.

The last words she spoke for the night were; “I asked you to leave. Please, go see someone else,” she said, her eyes shut, as she dozed off.

She seemed so calm- rarely snoring. It gave a hope she could get what she wanted. Breath in, a breath out.

She sang in her sle..

No!

Not Yet!

I didn’t get to finish!


	2. Stutter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy look it's chapter two but it's 500 words shorter or so. Sorry bout that but pls read anyways lmao.

Mint opened the door, to be met with a yell. “Mint, what fucking took you so long?” it sounded like the voice of another man, about Mint’s age. “Whatever…” the voice followed up, as Mint put his violin down and went straight to a door, opening it. His eyes widened.

Half-naked, another man stood, white hair long down to his shoulder blades, sheets covering the other half of his body inside the bed. He winked at Mint. Mint rolled his eyes, proceeding to change into pajamas (By pajamas, I mean some boxers and that’s it,) and hopped into the bed with the other man.

Mint thought about something for a second, spacing out. The other one noticed. “Somethin’ on your mind, Boo?” he said, patting Mint on the head. Mint simply shook his head.

“Ugh… No… I’m just thinking about someone,” he yawned, leaning back in his bend. The other one seemed surprised. “Rocky- would it be weird if I was polyamorous?” Mint asked, sighing.

“Nah, You’re fine. Who is this someone on your mind, might I ask?” Rocky asked, smirking.

“It’s this girl- I met her at the concert today. Her name is Cocoa- famous singer. I think you might know her?” Mint responded. Rocky seemed shocked.

“Her? How the hell will you get her over here?” Rocky asked, slightly angry.

“I think she likes me.”

They both just sat there for a second, staring at each other.

“This calls for some late night di-”

“No, Rocky. No,” Mint spoke, as he looked quite annoyed, squinting his eyes straight into the soul of the other man. He sighed. “I’d rather wait, because it’d be better for us not to waste everything we have before she comes and does it as well. We don’t want her to get bored, no?” he questioned, moving his hand through his hair, as he continued watching television with the other man, bored to death in his mind. But his boyfriend was pleased, so he took it in and rolled with it just so Rocky wouldn’t kill him. It was a very awkward feel, especially considering he was now going to be polyamorous with two well known popular figures worldwide- he wasn’t sure how to respond, since he was coming from a small town where very few knew him. The most people knew about him usually was that he played the violin until they actually saw him play.

Thoughts plagued his mind about what would happen, and what was happening right now. In front of his eyes.

A dead body hanging, cold, heartless eyes. Bloodied neck, muffled green hair. Dark skin. Cuts on their wrists, arms, beside a chair that has been knocked over, and a violin case. Most plausible cause of death- suicide by hanging.

Mint heard a voice come from the back of his head, repeating the same two words over, and over again. Again and again. The voice was unrecognizable, seeming to be just a voice in the crowd for him.

“Kill Yourself.”

“Kill Yourself.”

“Kill Yourself.”

Mint screamed, before being interrupted by Rocky with two hands to the face and two lips to match Mint’s, before unlocking to end the interruption. 

“Mint, boo, what happened? You were screaming, and it’s past midnight, jesus…” Rocky sighed, patting Mint on the head, before curling back into bed.

Mint shivered, but crawled into bed anyways, returning to sleep. Thoughts still plagued his mind of the things happening around him. He couldn’t speak with all the pressure. The dreams flowed through his mind, before he woke up screaming. “What the fuck!?” Mint yelled, waking Rocky up again.

Rocky groaned. “Mint what is it…” he said, only to see Mint’s body quivering at an unrealistic speed. First thing he did was reach for the phone, and dialed 911, only to see Mint’s body fall off the bed and onto the floor leaving him unconscious.

“911, what’s your emergency?”

A woman on the other side responded, and Rocky was too terrified to speak at this point. Instead, he started to mutter. “M-My B-Boyfriend… H-H-ee’s u-un… scious… three… two… fii… ov… neer-” his voice cut off with a loud thump, Rocky fell unconscious. Unable to move or speak, the phone was just on. All that was left to be assumed by the other side was that they went unconsious as well, so they sent both police and paramedics to the house.

~

“Both are in stable condition,” a woman’s voice echoed through Rocky’s ears, as he finally just woke up, yet Mint was still out cold.

Rocky had seen a face of a woman, whom of he recognized immediately. “Angela?” he questioned, as she turned around to face him. “Rocky.”

A chuckle, loud, came onto the scene, eventually having faded, before the lights went out. Of course, that wasn’t the end.

 

 

“Just you wait, test. You’re going to see beautiful things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading children.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading friendos. I went for a different approach with this story, a little horror-esque romance. If it’s not too creepy, I might ramp it up a little bit.
> 
> now imma go kill Monika for stalking me u.u


End file.
